Musical instruments produce sound waves by means of vibration and reinforce them via a resonator. Sound waves are triggered by vibrating strings, air columns, diaphragms or plates. Ribbings, as a further possibility for producing sound are used, in particular, in the case of sound instruments.
By definition, a musical instrument is an implement for producing notes and sounds, in order to make music. It is distinguished by the fact that at least one player actively operates it and thereby creates music.
Sounds can be stored mechanically, magnetically or optically in the form of prepared surfaces and can be reproduced. The possibilities of producing sounds by means of prepared surfaces are also known in road building (Pat. A1 WO 01/32989 and others). However, these applications do not involve a musical instrument in the actual sense, but rather a type of sound-recording medium which, similar to a record, is played by moving over it. In these cases, no creative activity by the consumer is expected.